


Before we Part

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Growing Up Together, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, It's just a story how do i tag this, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a special place where you both would go. At the end of the day when you're both beaten and bruised, you always found yourself returning to find him there. Until he wasn't anymore.</p>
<p>A humanstuck story about lifelong friends Gamzee and Karkat growing up together, both having to deal with complex home troubles and troubles away from home as well and finding comfort in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before we Part

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped editing toward the end, if there are any major gamebreaking issues lemme know and I will fix them

You had known Gamzee Makara since you first moved to this trash town, when you both were just little kids. Him too tall for first grade and you with your freakish albinism, it was a wonder you didn't click the first day you met.   
You didn't though, you kept to yourself and bared your teeth at anyone who came too close, while he was the exact opposite. He was everyone's 'friend,' The class clown and everyone's favorite joke. That was how they treated him, and he let them while you kept your head down and ignored it. It stayed that way for nearly the entire first year you were there.   
That could only last so long though, you became friends through the most ridiculous circumstances. You don't think you could ever forget that day even as it was so memorable and embarrassing. You didn't remember how it had happened but some how during recess you had wet your pants, your dark pants didn't hide it at all and you had sequestered yourself in the corner of the fenced-in recess area to cry and lament.  
You were afraid to tell the teacher, but she would find out either way when you went in. You knew she would call your dad because your mom didn't have a phone in this town yet, even if she did she was working there was no way she could come. You were afraid for her to call your dad because you knew he would yell at you, mock you for being a 7 year old boy and still wet your pants at recess.  
You didn't know how but Gamzee must have noticed you, even in the shade your shock of white hair was easy to spot. Gamzee ambled over to you slowly and plopped down next to you on the grass, either not noticing or ignoring the fiery glare you shot at him. You glared at him all the more when he spoke so abruptly and without warning that it made you jump.   
“Hey little brother, what are you doing all sitting over here all lonely-like,” you perfectly remembered his sleepy voice drawling, “You could be up and over having fun.” Your response was to shuffle bit away from him, glaring at him unwaveringly, tears still in your eyes. You had no intention of telling this halfwit you had wet yourself, just for him to go and tell all his stupid friends to laugh at you. It was inevitable though that he saw the wet spot on your pants when you moved and he only nodded. He got to his feet and you squeezed your eyes shut, embarrassed and afraid and dreading hearing everyone else in your class laughing at you. The next thing you knew though you heard Gamzee walking not toward the playground, but back toward the water fountain near the fence. You turned to look at him as he leaned down to squint into the deep pooled water of the cement bucket in front of the spigot only to be shocked when he flipped himself over the edge into the water. You jumped up and hurried over, surprised and concerned that he may well have lost his damn mind. He came up with a grin as you came over and licked water off his lip. You were baffled even more when he told you to get in before pulling you in after him. You sputtered at the chill and spilled a few nasty words you'd learned from listening to your parents fight when you came out and he just laughed at you. You shouted at him demanding to know what the heck was wrong with him and why you shouldn't knock what remaining brains he had left out of his skull and he responded happily. “Now no one will know you had a accident, because now we're both all wet. See?” He stepped out of the water sodden and dripping, and when you followed him you saw that he was right no one would know you'd wet yourself.  
When you went in from recess you did get in trouble, but at least that way you were in it together. The next day you would repay the favor, and stand up for him in front of the so called friends who always made him play the monster. He wouldn't ever be a monster with you, from that day on you were practically inseparable. That was more than 10 years ago now and you were still best friends, but you craved the days when your problems were so simple as having an accident on the playground or standing up to first grade bullies.


End file.
